


Wildcat and BL

by existinnon



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existinnon/pseuds/existinnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito discovers BL and something more. (BL is short for Boys Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildcat and BL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Word Count: 2,410  
> Disclaimer: All Vf characters belong to Yamane-sensei. 
> 
> A/N: This fic is meant as a gift fic for Coritos. We were in a semi writing slump for a while, and this is one of the ideas that popped into my head to cheer her up. I just didn't have time to write it until now. I'm sorry, Coritos. I hope you'll forgive me for my lateness in exchange for a chuckle or two. XD And I hope everyone else will enjoy it too. 
> 
> A/N 2: BL is short for Boys Love, commonly used to describe homosexual relationships in mangas or animes in Japan. I prefer this over the Westerner-preferred term "yaoi". Yaoi has a more negative connotation.
> 
> * Warning: Adult themes, not beta-ed

"Hey Akihito, what are your plans for Christmas?" Takato said as he took a sip of the cold beer. The music decided to blare as soon as he finished his sentence, and the other occupants in the bar cheered louder in tandem to the beats. The center of their praises, a cute blonde singer in her twenties wearing a ridiculously tight, pink space suit, bowed to her audience.

"Huh?" Akihito finally turned to his friend after convincing himself that this was a rather strange bar to be in. _'What the hell is this place?'_

"I said," Takato tried to yell over the music, "what do you have in mind for Christmas?" 

"We should go to Obasan's place! Oh and bring your Asami-chan this time. I want to meet the woman you've been secretly dating," Kou chimed in before upending a shot of whiskey, and Akihito almost spat out his own drink.

"Asami...chan?" Akihito's mind reeled as he tried to imagine Asami in _'chan'_ mode--in a tight, pink, faux space suit like that bad singer on stage that everyone was trying to woo for some reason. He shuddered. There was no way in hell the bastard would let him live if he knew this conversation came up. Maybe in an alternate universe he'd get away with it.

"Yea, you know who I'm talking about. Don't deny it. She must be either too ugly or too hot for you to be hiding her for this long ow!--," Kou managed to say before Takato elbowed him in the ribs. But Akihito was already lost in his own little world, thinking about those deliciously well-toned abs, the damn sexy thighs, and that rock hard ass that never failed to---

"Oi, Mr. I'm-zoning-out-thinking-about-my-girlfriend," Kou waved his hand in front of the dazed photographer. "See what I mean? I just mentioned your girlfriend and now you have this glazed look on your face." He snapped his fingers in excitement before pointing at Akihito with a finger gun. "Hey! I hit the target, didn't I? She must be a hot one!"

Realizing that he just daydreamed about another man in front of his friends, Akihito blushed, but thankfully, his embarrassment wasn't obvious enough under the bar's dim lights. He coolly sipped his beer, pretending to ignore Kou's accusations. "I don't know yet, but I'll contact you guys once I find more about my schedule."

Upon hearing Akihito's answer, Takato slid an envelope across the bar over to his friend. Akihito glanced at it with a puzzled look. "What's this?"

"An early Christmas present in case I don't get to see you on the eve."

In the envelope were several coupons for free massage sessions at what seemed to be an high-end salon and spa. His measly paycheck wouldn't be able to pay for this kind of luxury. Before he could start though, Takato beat him to it, "I won them through a raffle at my work. I figure you'll need them more than me. The last time I saw you, you were suffering from back problems."

This time, Akihito's cheeks burned a deep crimson and no dim lighting could hide them. Stunned that his friend was keenly aware of his _condition_ , but at the same time, too mortified to say anything because he didn't want to explain the reasons for the back pains. Damn perverted Asami. The bastard was never satisfied with just the first round. Never. He wondered how Takato would take it if he had confessed. _'Oh that...well, I was fucked by another man till I was unconscious and woke up with the typical back pain. You know...the usual stuff.'_

Nope. Bad idea, Akihito decided. Clearing his throat, he muttered a shy thanks before picking up his drink again, grateful that Takato didn't pursue the subject. Though he was suddenly tempted to down the whole bottle of beer in one gulp and hope it'd be enough to make him drunk. Kou, on the other hand, had his own ideas.

"Hey Aki! I got you a gift too, but you can't open it until you're by yourself," Kou said as he playfully hooked an arm around Akihito's shoulders. He winked when Akihito eyed him suspiciously. As if on cue, Akihito's phone alarm went off and began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Crap! I need to go back and make dinner."

"Dinner? It's almost midnight. Who eats dinner at this hour?" Kou asked innocently. 

As much as Akihito wanted to reply _'some bastard'_ , he couldn't; Kou's curious nature wouldn't let him go. So he gave Kou a shrug and put on his jacket. "I'll call to let you guys know as soon as I can." He waved them goodbye and rushed for the door.

Kou tried to yell after him, "Remember, don't open it until you're alone!"

Once Akihito was gone however, Kou turned back to Takato. "I think I forgot to tell him that this is a gay bar."

Takato spat out his drink, and Kou skillfully dodged the oncoming spurt of spit and beer. 

"What?! No wonder the guy from earlier tried to flirt with me. My wife is going to kill me for this."

"Yea...well if it makes you feel any better, that singer is a guy." Kou nodded to the girl--erm--man in pink space suit on stage. "He's cute, don't you think?"

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have given him that present." 

"Oh god, what did you do?" 

"Nothing. Just something I've been curious about." Kou downed another shot of whiskey before walking away to join the hyper crowd, completely ignoring the shocked expression on his friend's face. 

"Wait, what did you give him? Kou!?"

\--------------------------------------------

Akihito checked his watch. It was almost 2 am, and dinner was finally done. Luckily, he didn't have to improvise as much because he already did most of the grocery shopping yesterday. Nobody was crazy enough to open around these hours except for the 24-hour convenience stores anyway. If only Asami's schedule was like that of a normal salary man, but alas, Asami was anything but normal.

Massaging the ache in his lower back, he decided to take a nap instead of waiting on the bastard. He grabbed the presents sitting on the counter and half-limped to his bedroom. Once he was settled and comfortable on his bed, he opened the envelope once more. 

They were good friends, he thought to himself, and a part of him felt guilty that they barely knew anything about Asami. Not that he was afraid of their rejection, just unsure of how to bring up the subject. He picked up Kou's present and gave it a little shake. It appeared to be solid. He snickered, remembering Kou's instruction. It must be something silly again since his friend had a knack for gag gifts. 

And oh what a surprise it was. The present was a manga. Nothing was too out of the ordinary...except for the blatantly questionable content. The front cover had two naked men, one bound in leather strap and the other holding a whip. He stared at it in disbelief. "..."

If Akihito would admit to losing to anything, he'd admit that curiosity had a way to overwhelm his conscience every time. The urge was too strong. So he turned the page, and another page, and then another until after 10 pages in, he could no longer deny that he was looking at a gay manga...an S&M one at that. 

Panels after panels showed the _'uke'_ erotically being erotically bound different positions, gagged, and stuffed with toys. The 'uke' was at the mercy of the 'seme' in every way, but none of it felt like he was forced. Akihito couldn't stop reading, already entranced by the way the _'seme'_ had an uncanny semblance to Asami. And by the time he was done, an unexpected--or rather _expected_ thing happened; he had a raging hard-on. The little wet stain on his camouflage boxers was expanding.

_Shit._

So Akihito did the one thing he could do in this situation...which was to relieve himself before Asami came back. He didn't want to give Asami any ideas since his back needed a break for Kami-sama's sake. 

Taking off his boxer, he released his member and started with a slow stroke, but like well trained pet, his mind automatically wandered to Asami. He closed his eyes, remembering the skillful touch that made his skin burn with desire, and the musty scent and lustful voice that never failed to send him to the edge of pleasure. He stroked harder, but something was missing. It wasn't enough. 

It didn't hit him that he wanted more. To be bound like the uke in the manga. He wanted Asami to take him to the secret room, gag him, and make him beg when he couldn't take it anymore. _'Damn, I must be a masochist...'_

"I didn't know that you've prepared such a delectable dinner for me, Akihito," a deep voice interrupted Akihito's little moment of fantasy, and he jumped. 

Asami was standing at the door with his elbow resting on the door frame, hip cocked to one side, clearly enjoying the view. Oh and what a view it was to come home to. Asami hadn't expected to find a conveniently naked Akihito pleasuring himself with legs spread wide open and facing the door. The slightly bucked hip and the cute puckered hole were enticing him, begging to be fucked. 

In a flash of panic, Akihito fumbled about in an attempt to grab a nearby blanket for cover, but ended up knocking the manga off the bed with his arm. It slid across the floor with a loud squeak and stopped just a few inches from Asami's feet. 

_'Fuck.'_

Asami bent over to pick up the book, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow when he saw its cover. 

He smirked. His wildcat had been naughty. 

Peeling off his jacket, Asami casually approached the bed. Once he reached the lump of blanket that was supposed to be Akihito, he leaned over and whispered into the fabric, "You know you can't hide in there forever."

"Yes, I can. Go away, pervert," came the muffled voice under the blanket.

"After that display, do you think I can walk away without taking my prize?"

"I already made dinner. It's in the kitchen. I'm not your food."

The clear-cut answers made Asami chuckle. Akihito never failed to fascinate him. They had slept together countless times with Akihito occasionally taking the initiative. But in these moments, Akihito could still blush or feel embarrassed as though they didn't already know every inch of each other's body. He knew he could overpower Akihito, and the photographer wouldn't mind the rough play, but a master hunter would never let his prey know his true motive. He began to strip. First, he got rid of the vest, then shirt and tie. After he unbuckled his belt, he let it drop on the floor. It hit the wooden surface with a loud clank. 

Akihito poked his head out to check. "What the hell are you doing? Don't strip in my room."

"I'm preparing myself for dinner." 

"The hell you are!" Akihito ducked under the cover again, but left a little hole in the folds so he could peek through.

Asami's lips curved up knowingly. The wildcat was falling for the bait. He continued where he left off and stood utterly naked in front of Akihito, well aware that the boy was quietly watching him, waiting for his next move. He whispered into the lump of fabric again.

"Tell me, Akihito. Do you want me to eat my dinner here...or the kitchen?"

Akihito didn't respond, and after several seconds of no reaction, Asami turned to walk away, but a hand reached out from underneath the folds and grabbed his wrist. 

"Don't eat my dinner naked...idiot," Akihito grumbled.

With a triumphant smirk, Asami quickly grabbed Akihito's arm and dragged the boy out of his _safe_ spot until the other was flushed against his chest while his other arm supported the slim body. Asami couldn't help but drink in the sight of a flustered Akihito, once again, caught in his embrace.

And before Akihito could protest, Asami sealed his lips with an aggressive kiss. He slowly lowered the photographer onto the bed as his hand slid behind Akihito's back to squeeze a butt cheek, which made Akihito yelp in surprise. 

With both of his arms pinned on the bed and a lustful Asami above him, Akihito knew he had lost the moment he grabbed Asami's wrist. Asami looked as if he was about to devour his prey...alive. 

"You should realize by now that you can never resist me, Akihito."

Despite his many objections and protests, Akihito knew there was some truth in those words. He craved Asami's touch and didn't want to deny it anymore. This man, who desired nothing but to conquer him and possess his, had only wanted him. How many had looked at Asami this way and coveted both his attention and love only to receive the cold shoulder from Asami. As fucked up as Asami's logic was, his possessiveness was also his candid way of showing affection. At least...that was what he wanted to believe.

"Prove it," Akihito said as his eyes met Asami's, "prove that I can never resist you."

Asami searched Akihito's hazel eyes as he hadn't expected such an unusual response. Something was different...as if Akihito had made up his mind about something. Unusual, yes, but it was still very much something Akihito would say. That stubborn will that dared to challenge him and always managed to surprise him. He leaned down for a kiss, and Akihito didn't resist. Once he freed the boy's hands, Akihito hooked his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. 

How unexpected; the wildcat had attained a little wisdom.

\--------------------------------------------

Two hours later...

Asami carried a spent and exhausted photographer out of the bedroom. 

"Asami, where are you taking me? I want to sleep on my bed," Akihito said sleepily.

"Oh? And I thought that you've learned your lesson. That was only my appetizer. The main course will be in the secret room."

"What?! No, my back can't handle this, you sex-crazed pervert! I have to work tomorrow." Akihito struggled to dislodge himself off of Asami's shoulder, which earned him a smack on his ass, and he yelped. 

"I'll be gentle."

"When were you ever gentle in the secret room? Jerk!"

"You're right. I'm glad that we got that established."

In the end, all Akihito could do was throw more useless curses at Asami as he was being carried to his doom. He secretly vowed to add hot sauce to Asami's whiskey if he ever got out of this...alive. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: XD. lol at Kou and his BL manga. I was supposed to be writing crack...sort of, but habits are habits. I think I just like to write cute oneshots. This one is slightly naughtier than my teddy bear series.  
> \- Secret ending for Coritos: Aki becomes a BL fanboy and reads your fanfics. Ganbare!  
> \- I won't continue this, except maybe under the special request of the person I gifted this to. So right now, it's a standalone oneshot. Feel free to drop me a comment if you like (or dislike) it. :D  
> \- Happy New Year, folks!


End file.
